bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Naydin
The female dominated, Near-Human species known as the Naydin hailed from the world of Nayda, located in the Kavas Sector of the Inner Rim territories. The Naydin were rumored to be a savage and aggressive species, xenophobic and hostile towards outsiders, especially males. In a long standing rivalry with the faction known as the Knights of the Reach, the Naydin devoted themselves to an all-out conflict with the Knights throughout centuries of warfare. During the final battles of the Galactic Civil War which proceeded the Battle of Endor, the Naydin came into contact with the Sith Faction known as the Shadow Imperium. In a contest of mortal combat, the leader of the Imperium, Lilandria Blackthorne, defeated the head of the Naydin clans to assume leadership of the Naydins and absorb the species into her own forces. Biology and Appearance The Naydins were very close, genetically, to Humans and many other Near-Human species. The primary difference was the average height differential of the Naydins when compared to other similar species. Naydins, especially females, tended to be taller. The Naydin metabolism also made it impossible for any member of their species to become obese. Even those that were lacking in physical activity retained a svelte build. Others who engaged in regular physical activity attained muscle tone and mass easily. History Origins The Naydins came into exsistance during the years in which the Kavas Sector was explored and settled. Descending from common Human stock, the Naydins evolved into a Near-Human species over the centuries. Relying on hunting and gathering from their surroundings, the Naydins developed an efficient metabolism which greatly affected their physiology. Galactic Involvment The Naydins have been somewhat isolated to the Kavas Sector due to their intense warring and rivalry with the faction known as Knights of the Reach. Inhabitants of the Kavas Sector tend to be wary of the Naydins because of their legendary tempers and rumored aggressiveness. Naydins found off-world are often found working as pirates, hired guards and mercenaries, bounty hunters, and slavers. Naydins will not willingly work for males unless they are forced or can find a good reason to work for them. Society and Politics While Naydin society originally began as a equality state, the population being located in a remote area led to an era of lawless aggression, where the rights of individuals held very little meaning. Often, especially for females, the stronger groups would raid weaker areas and take those people they captured as slaves. Unfortunately, the females often wound up brutalized, physically and emotionally. This led to a revolt among the females of the populace, which eventually turned into an all out gender war. Eventually, the females of the Naydins prevailed and set themselves up as the heads of their society. Seperated into clans, the females come together every ten years to select a new head of all clans, called the Mar’tich. During this time, they also trade males back and forth, between each other, to use as breeding and labor stock. As the Naydins were exposed to off-world influences, they also select males from outside the Naydin species to use as breeding stock. Prior to the Clone Wars, the Naydin, while very respectful of the Jedi, often attempted to persuade Jedi Knights into copulation for the intent of breeding. Lanuage The Naydins have been exposed to a vast range of galactic influences over the years. While they still learn and practice their native language of Navir, most Naydins are fluent in Galactic Basic. Culture The Naydins are dominated by females, who act in a complete role reversal from the galactic norm. Males are treated as slaves and servants in Naydin society, not being allowed to own property or leave their native areas without permission from their clan leaders. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: High Metabolism: Due to their differed metabolism, Naydin characters receive a +1D bonus to all Stamina skill checks. Story Factors: Female Society: The Naydin are a female dominate society. Males, even off-world, are usually looked down upon and given very little respect. The Jedi and other Force-sensitives are the exception to this. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.8 to 2.1 meters Lifespan: 77 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species